V and X
by silentlambs
Summary: A mysterious woman meets a mysterious man.
1. On the First Night

Chapter 1: On the First Night

A young woman stands on the edge of tall building looking out into the city. All lights were out save the dull lamps every other street. They use to think that the darkness scares the citizens, but after several months of people just getting flashlights to walk at night, they put guards to patrol the streets. The guards were the most viscous people you could find in London. They beat the vomit out of anyone and everyone they see, then send the half dead person to the court so they can ask the questions. Now, people are scared to go out at night.

But this young lady, standing on a ledge, comes out every night, and watches the guards stroll around, flashlights shining in the alleys. She scans the area around them to make sure no one is outside to get beaten. If there does happen to be daring citizen, she tries to distract the guards or if they have already seen them she knocks them out with some swift movements with her arms and legs. She then bows politely, and wishes her savey a good night, telling them that they should try to find ways to avoid being in a similar situation in the future.

Suddenly she see's two guards about to turn into an alley where a young teen shakes in silent tears. She jumps off the ledge onto a roof below and runs across the roof tops until she's on the roof next to the men. Landing silently on her feet behind them, she clears her trout. One of them jumps a bit, the other stops and slowly turns toward her with a wicked smile.

"Excuse me gentlemen, are you terribly busy? I was hoping we could play a game." The other guard puts on the same smile as his co-guard.

"We do like to play games." They look sort of alike. Ugly and evil looking. "How bout a game of chase?"

She gives a polite smile, "perhaps I should introduce myself. My name is"

"I couldn't care less what your name is!" one of them interrupts her midsentence. How rude. "Just start running or I'll just shoot you now." they smile viciously at her as they pull out their guns.

She huffs, "fine!" she starts running quick. They start running after her as soon as she turns the corner. "I thought I was supposed to get a minute head start!" she yells back at them. They laugh over the sound of their heavy feet. She sees a dark alley ahead and turns into it, "accidently" trapping herself.

They catch up and block the entrance, walking toward her slowly. "You're a fast runner, but you're not very smart are you?" they laugh as they get closer. She pushes herself against the back wall looking scared. _Just a little bit closer_.

A large blur of black cloth falls from the sky and lands on the two men, knocking them unconscious. _What in the?_

"wha?" she blurts out in confusion. She looks up to a man in a black cloak, a strait black wig that almost reached his shoulders, covered by a clean fedora. On his face he wore a white mask with a wide creepy smile, squinted eyes to match, and a creepy mustache, twisting with the mouth, to finish off the look.

He straitens up and walks slowly toward her, "I assure you I mean you no harm. My name is V."


	2. Introductions

Chapter 2: Introductions

"What the hell man!?" the woman is not scared because of the guards; she is pissed because this man just stole her fight. The man steps back in surprise.

"I'm sorry, but I don't see why you are upset about me saving your life." The man spoke in a calm and confident voice, though he must be confused by her reaction. "those men would have beaten you to death."

The woman took a step toward him angrily, "I know exactly what they can do. That's the point." She's still mad but she had started to get more annoyed by his over confidence. "What made you think I needed you? Did I ask for your help?" she crosses her arms as she looks at him, waiting for him to say something like "a beautiful young woman such as herself shouldn't just be wandering these streets by herself." It's happen before. But she knew that she wasn't really beautiful, they were just saying that so she wouldn't get killed. (She knew she was actually quite average looking. She had bland peach skin, boring brown eyes, and dark brown hair that wouldn't do anything she wanted it to. It just lays there, dead. So she just keeps it tied up.) But by now, about everybody knew that she could handle herself. Which means, he must be new.

"I apologize, I did not realize that you had things under control. I simply saw a young woman trapped by two guards, and thought I'd help her." He bows his head at her in apology. She guesses he was just trying to be kind and helpful. Since he doesn't know any better, she can't be mad at him.

"You must be new around here if you don't know who I am. Who are you?"

"Ah. Allow me to introduce myself." He says calmly with a hint of excitement. He then goes on in what sounds like Latin or something to the woman. There is a lot of V sounds.

"Whoa, stop!" she puts her hands up to stop him from continuing. She can't see his face, but his body posture shows that he's trying to hold in his annoyance of being interrupted during his speech. "I'm sure you must have put a lot of time in preparing that speech, but I have no idea what you're saying and I don't really have time to stand around and listen to gibberish. So can you just cut to the case and tell me your name?"

He pulls out a really old fashion sword dramatically, carves a big V into the cement wall, then quickly places it perfectly back in its place. "You may call me V. And who may I ask am I speaking?"

"V, just V?" She smirks.

"Yes, just V." he replies calmly.

She gives a short laugh. She walks toward him slowly. "Well if you're 'Just V', than I'm…" She swiftly pulls out one of his swords and extends the lines of his V carving. "Just X" She smiles over at him as she tucks his sword into her belt loop. "Catch you around Mr. V" She does some fancy jumping and flipping and blows a kiss down at him from the roof. And then, she runs along the rooftops planning to go stand back on her ledge.


End file.
